Healing the Grangers
by hermionespolyjuice
Summary: An opportunity arises for Hermione to take a trip but will she accept the offer? Follow Hermione's journey as she begins to fall for a certain Weasley as he helps her find her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so here's my second story! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading it! I'm really loving writing this one so I hope you can all enjoy it too! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, they make me really happy! I look forward to hearing what you have to say & chapter 2 will likely come some time next week.**

 **\- HermionesPolyjuice xoxo**

 **Chapter 1**

It was Christmas Eve 19 months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Life had returned back to normal, or what was considered to be normal. Kingsley was Minister for Magic and had led an investigation to find remaining Death Eaters. Every couple of months or so news came out of the capture of another Death Eater. Mr Weasley was still working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Percy was now working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Bill and Fleur had a six month old daughter, Isa, and living happily in Shell Cottage. Charlie had been relocated to a Dragon Reserve in the Midlands, much to Mrs Weasley's delight to finally have her second eldest son back in the same country as her. Fred and George's shop was blooming, helped by their younger brother, Ron, and were to open a new shop in Hogsmeade in the New Year. Harry was playing Quidditch for England and Ginny for the Holyhead Harpies whilst Hermione was coming to the end of her 2-year Healing course at St Mungo's.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were all celebrating Christmas as The Burrow. It had been a cold December so far; snow lightly falling most days and there had been a fresh dusting over night. The lake at The Burrow had frozen over and at this particular time on Christmas Eve, the 7 Weasley children, girlfriends and wives, Harry and Hermione was found ice-skating out on the lake. Fred and George had moved the fire fairies to fly above the ice and so they were skating under a warming glow. It wasn't snowing as of yet, but everyone was wrapped up in Weasley hats, scarves and gloves, their cheeks pink in the chill.

"Hermione, watch out!" Hermione spun around just in time to jump out of the way of Ginny, who was skidding towards her. Unfortunately, her blade caught a stone and she stumbled over backwards, landing hard on her back.

"Sorry, Hermione!" Ginny called as she came to a stop the other side of Hermione. She offered her hand to Hermione, who scoffing took hold of it and heaved herself back up.

"Please, Gin watch where you're going. That's the third time you've made me fall over today," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Sorryyyy," Ginny said skating over to Neville, who had come to visit for the day. He stuck out his arm to catch his girlfriend before leaning down to give her a kiss. But they didn't part.

"Find a room, please," Fred called over to Neville and Ginny as he reached Hermione. Ginny just gave him the finger.

"You are going to regret that," Fred shouted as he skated fast towards Ginny, pulling her away from Neville and carrying the laughing girl to the edge of the pond. He threw her into the snow and started pelting snowballs at her, a smirk reaching across his face. Hermione joined him in throwing large, soft snowballs at Ginny.

"Oh come on. Stop harming my girlfriend," Neville said appearing next to Hermione and closing his hand around her wrist.

"She's getting what she deserves, Neville," Hermione grinned. Neville couldn't do anything to stop Fred and Hermione and it wasn't long until everyone had joined in and they were having a full-on snowball fight on and off the ice. A particularly hard, well-aimed snowball hit Hermione's squarely in the stomach and she doubled over, winded

"You alright, Hermione?" Fred asked from her side.

"Fine, thank you. Help me get him back?" she said standing up to spot Ron receive a high-five from Harry.

"No need to ask," he said and they looked at each other. Fred reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand in his and skated over to Ron, whom realising what was about to happen turned around and ran off the ice. Hermione and Fred charmed their skates into boots as they followed Ron and jumped off the frozen lake. Without letting go of her hand, Fred pulled Hermione to follow Ron. They chased after him and cornered him by the shed. He turned around, a look of triumph in hitting Hermione so perfectly and worry in what Fred and Hermione were going to do to him. They stopped in front of Ron, catching their breaths. Fred let go of Hermione's hand and looked over at her. He noticed an unmistakeable sparkle in her eyes as they glistened in the setting sun as she decided how best to retaliate. Hermione knelt down and began to make a snowball, slowly so as to tease Ron. To stop him from escaping, Fred walked over to him and pinned his arms behind his back. Hermione straightened up with two snowballs in her hands, one larger than the other. She walked over to the trembling Weasley, with a look of menace in her chocolate brown eyes. She reached him and quietly said in his ear,

"I don't recommend you do that again, Ronald." With a wink to Fred she slammed one of the snowballs into his face and at the same time stuffed the other through the gap between his scarf and jacket, down his back. Ron shrieked with the cold snow trickling down his back and wriggled free from Fred, who had doubled up in laughter. Hermione smirked and went to join Ginny heading back towards the house.

Hermione entered the living room, pulling on a navy jumper emblazoned with a gold H. Fred recognised it as one that his mother would have made her for Christmas one year. Hermione's hair was still damp, hanging in loose curls over her shoulders surrounding her face that Fred noticed was free of makeup. She was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms tucked into pink, fluffy slippers. She had a book under her arm, she had Healer exams in January and she hadn't been seen without a book these past few days she had been at The Burrow. Hermione headed over to the hearthrug and plopped down in front of the roaring fire next to Ginny who was busy brushing Crookshanks. She opened up her book to where a small piece of parchment was sticking up and sighed deeply.

"Alright Hermione?" Harry asked from the chair next to the fire. He was busy examining a complex diagram of moving figures on a large piece of parchment, no doubt the most recent tactic sent from his captain to learn before their next training in January.

"I don't really know, Harry," she replied looking up to stare at his bright green eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm not really sure this is what I'm meant to be doing," Hermione said thoughtfully, her face forming a pained and confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked folding the parchment up and placing it on the table next to his chair.

"I mean, is Healing really what I wanted to do? I know I spent most of my time at Hogwarts knowing that's what I wanted. But is it what I want?"

"Hermione, it's fine to have doubts. No one, maybe other than Fred and George oh and maybe Ginny and actually probably Charlie, so basically no one other than the Weasleys," Hermione laughed, "will go through life without doubting what they want to do. You wanted to be a Healer so you're becoming a Healer. If in a few years, weeks or maybe even days, it's not what you want that's fine, it happens to everyone so just move on. No doubt anyone would hire you without a thoughts notice," Harry said giving Hermione a broad smile. He always knew what to say.

"I don't know. I guess I am only a trainee Student at the moment so maybe when I'm doing actual Healing it will get better," Hermione pondered.

"Whatever you do, Hermione, everyone will support your decision – I promise," Harry said grinning down at her.

"I know that. But I just wish I knew. I mean look at you and Ron, you both know exactly what you want to do, you always have and no doubt you always will and Neville for Merlin's sake, even he knows. I guess I just want the same as you two," Hermione sighed looking down at the book in her lap.

"Don't compare yourself with Ron and me, you're so much better than either of us could ever dream to be. You've just got to follow your heart, do what your mind tells you to do."

"That's the problem though Harry. My mind is such a mess, it has been since the battle, and I don't think it will ever sort itself out. I don't know if I'll ever truly know what I want to do."

"Hermione, listen to me. When the opportunity arises you will know exactly what you want. It will come and stare you right in the face, trust me. And it doesn't matter when it will come, look at Bill – he didn't find his true passion until about four years ago so really don't worry yourself."

"Thanks, Harry. I guess you're right. I'll just stick with Healing, maybe it will be right for me," Hermione said, already looking better.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right. I mean I can't be The Boy who Lived twice for no reason now can I?" Harry joked. Hermione let out a laugh before turning back to her book. Harry caught a glance and it almost made him feel sick just looking at it. There were so many complex drawings and diagrams covering just that double page and he knew all the other pages in all the other books looked exactly the same. No wonder Hermione was having second thoughts; Healing was tough. She was always the last to bed and the first up the next morning cramming all of the information from those five books into her brain for her exams. Hermione was working tirelessly; it was if they were back at Hogwarts. Harry watched Hermione read through the pages, muttering to herself and her eyes squinting in the bad lighting.

"Hermione, give it a rest. It's Christmas, enjoy the season and put your book down for once," Ron called from the other end of the living room where he, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were playing exploding snap.

"I can't Ron, I'll fail the exams if I do," Hermione replied not taking her eyes off her book.

"You won't fail for Merlin's sake. You're Hermione Granger and you don't fail. Just leave it until after Boxing Day and then go back to brooding over your work."

"I'm hardly brooding Ronald," Hermione said quietly so only Harry and Ginny could hear.

"Come on Hermione, as much as I dislike to agree with Ron he does have a point – it is Christmas so you should start enjoying it," Ginny hesitantly added. Harry winced, knowing that Hermione was going to shout at her. But she didn't. In fact she just sat there staring forwards. To Harry's surprise she saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"I…I can't Ginny. I really want to…but I just can't" Hermione said weakly though Harry could sense her trying to be strong.

"You can. It'll be 3 days, that's it and then if you want Harry and I will help you afterwards, won't we Harry?"

"Um…yes of course," Harry stuttered wishing he hadn't been brought into the conversation. Hermione was on the verge of tears and Harry knew exactly why but it seemed Ginny didn't and she was treading on very thin ice if she didn't stop right there.

"That's not it though Ginny," Hermione nearly whispered. She wasn't trying to hold back her tears but rather let them fall down her cheeks.

"If that's not the problem then why are you still working?"

"It gives me something to do and keeps my mind busy," Hermione said almost inaudibly. Ginny looked over at Harry with a confused look, who avoided her gaze by looking over at the large, glittering Christmas tree in the corner.

"I don't get it," Ginny said honestly. "It's Christmas, why wouldn't you be joining in?"

"Ginny, just drop it," Harry almost shouted at her. There was silence as all of the conversations stopped and everyone looked over at the trio by the fireplace. They were shocked to see tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks and Harry standing up glaring at Ginny. Ginny looked shocked, not knowing what was going on with Harry, nor Hermione for that matter.

"She's made her point, it keeps her busy and if you used your brain you would realise why so just leave her to read. She's said she won't touch a Healer book the next two days so just let her read in peace," Harry said his voice full of anger.

"I…oh," Ginny's face suddenly flowed with understanding, "Hermione. I am so so sorry; I was being completely tactless and an utter prick. I am so sorry – I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." Ginny flung her arms around Hermione's shoulders and Harry could see the odd tear filling her eyes.

"It's OK, Gin," Hermione managed weakly hugging the Weasley back. The rest of the room remained silent only filled with Crookshanks scratching at the door to be let outside. Harry flicked his wand and the ginger cat trotted out of the open door.

"I think we're all in some great need of some hot chocolate," Mrs Weasley finally said, her voice filling the silent room.

"I'll come and help you," Harry said turning around and following Mrs Weasley to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright with Hermione, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as Harry walked past her to pull out 11 mugs from the cupboard.

"I think so. She just needs to keep busy at the moment; Christmas is a really tough time for her so we just need to keep occupied," Harry said.

"I can't even imagine what she's going through," Mrs Weasley sighed leaning back against the counter. She was also wearing a woollen, purple Weasley jumper with a large silver M on the front. Come to think of it, Harry realised he was the only one in the house not wearing his Weasley jumper. It must be a tradition that he hadn't been aware of and suddenly felt quite bad. He made a mental note to double check with Ron the next morning to find out if he needed to wear one of his eight Weasley's jumpers tomorrow.

"She hasn't brought up her trip to you since that weekend has she?" Mrs Weasley said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"No, she hasn't. I'm beginning to think it was a spur of the moment and she's not actually going to go," Harry said grabbing a tray and piling the mugs onto it.

"I do hope it wasn't. I know it will be so difficult for her but I do hope she does go, and sooner than later for that matter," Mrs Weasley said as she poured the boiling water into a large jug and crushed chocolate into the milk.

"I know, me too but I don't want to bring it up just in case she gets really upset by it all."

"I know, me neither, dear. We'll just have to let her tell us when she's ready." Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry before bustling out of the kitchen levitating the mug of hot chocolate and a plate of mince pies. Harry followed her with the mugs, whipped cream and marshmallows. He was pleased to see that Hermione had joined in the game of exploding snap and was laughing at some joke Fred had just told her. He placed down the mugs and Mrs Weasley began filling them with steaming hot chocolate, cream and marshmallows.

"You know, I reckon we're missing something," Fred said sharing a wink with George.

"Boys, please don't do anything reckless," Mrs Weasley warned as she sat back down next to Mr Weasley cradling a steaming mug.

"Mother, why do you always assume we're going to do something bad? You know we can be pretty well behaved sometimes," Fred said indignantly. Mrs Weasley just shrugged, choosing not to reply. Fred and George clambered to their feet and headed into the kitchen, muttering under their breaths. Not even a minute later, they reappeared holding a large stereo. George set it down and pressed a button. The rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat there in anticipation, sipping at their hot drinks.

 _"The First Noel, the Angels did say_

 _Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_

 _In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

 _On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

 _Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

 _Born is the King of Israel!"_

Fred walked over to the sofa Hermione and Ginny were occupying and sat down in between them both. He picked a marshmallow off of Hermione's hot chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"Oi," Hermione said indignantly.

"It was really, very yummy I have to say," Fred said patting his stomach. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs but had a smile on her face. In return, she simply picked up all of Fred's marshmallows and put them in her mouth, grinning at Fred.

"Muummm, Hermione ate my marshmallows," Fred whined like a three year old.

"Shouldn't have eaten mine then," Hermione whispered in his ears. He grinned.

"I only had one, you had all of them," he said reaching over to take another.

"Oh no Fred Weasley. You've had your share; these are mine. They're in my mug they belong to me," Hermione said lifting her mug away from Fred's outstretched arm.

"But that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Hermione said. Harry gulped at those three words dreading what was going to happen but looking over saw that Hermione had a twinkle in her eyes – she was very much focused on the present.

"Whatever. I'll just get some more," Fred said trying to stand up.

"Oh no you won't Frederick Weasley, you all had the same amount, it's just a shame you let Hermione eat your ones," Mrs Weasley said with a slight smile on her face as she leant into Mr Weasley's shoulder.

"But mum, that's not fair."

"Oh stop acting like a child Fred," Hermione teased. Fred glared at her. It appeared she gave in as she put her finger into her drink to fish out a marshmallow. However, when she brought her finger out it was covered in a large dollop of cream and she promptly rubbed it over Fred's cheek. The Weasleys and Harry all laughed at the immaturity of Fred and Hermione. It was clear there was something between them. Something very different from what was between Fred and Katie Bell only a few weeks ago. Harry looked over and caught Ginny's eye whose expression mirrored exactly what he felt. She knew just what was going on with her brother and her best friend. Oh, she knew.

 **(A/N: hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I really loved writing it! Please do leave reviews of your thoughts & thank you for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, hope you enjoy & please do leave a review!**

 **\- HermionesPolyjuice xoxo**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny shouted jumping up and down on the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione groaned and rolled over, accidentally knocking Ginny off her bed in the process.

"But Ginny, it's still dark," Hermione complained looking over at the window.

"No it's not. I put a spell on the curtains to block out the light better. It's eight thirty already, everyone's up and waiting for you," Ginny said getting up from the floor and chucking Hermione her Weasley jumper. Hermione pushed back her covers and pulled on the jumper whilst slipping her feet into her warm, fluffy slippers. She rubbed her eyes before standing up and following Ginny out of the door.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" the Weasleys and Harry chorused together her as she walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Hermione replied before sidling into the only empty seat next to Fred. Ginny smirked to herself, she had purposefully ensured Hermione could only sit next to Fred by taking the seat between Bill and Harry at the other end of the table.

"Someone looks like they've only just woken up," Fred teased as he filled up Hermione's cup with coffee. He didn't need to be told she didn't take milk or sugar in her first coffee of the day.

"How long have you been up?" Hermione asked ignoring his remark as she accepted a bowl of scrambled eggs from Charlie.

"Oh me and Forge have been up for hours planning everything for today, we're always the first up on Christmas Day. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear us, we were particularly loud this morning," Fred said piling bacon high onto his plate.

"Oh Merlin, no. I was out in a beat last night, I'm absolutely shattered," Hermione laughed. Someone had rarely ever woken her up in the night, the last time it happened was in her third year when she heard the commotion after Sirius had broken into Gryffindor tower.

"Glad to hear it," Fred said before diving into his breakfast. Hermione laughed before starting to eat her scrambled eggs on toast. She rarely ever had a cooked breakfast of sorts so it was a nice surprise. The table was full of chat and laughter as the meal went on. Everyone was in a good mood; even Hermione was able to fully enjoy herself without worrying about her impending exams. She spent most of the meal explaining to Mr Weasley the concept of fairy lights and electricity, although she knew Harry had definitely described to him how electricity worked. But Hermione didn't mind, it always made her happy when she saw her eager Mr Weasley was to understand about all the muggle artefacts that the wizarding world didn't have.

"Everyone up for making a snowman, now?" Bill called down the table. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all hurried upstairs to change into warm clothes before bracing the outdoors.

"Hermione and I will make the head," Ginny said as they donned they winter coats and layers.

"Oh will we?" Hermione smirked. Ginny nodded.

"It's the best bit," she exclaimed. Hermione looked at her confused, how was making the head the best part of building a snowman. But she just shrugged as she pulled on her gloves.

"I had better help you two then, as it's the best bit," a voice said from behind the two girls. Hermione didn't need to turn around to know it was Fred who just offered his services in building the snowman.

"Fine," Ginny huffed before stomping down the porch steps and heading towards where Bill, Charlie and George had gotten started.

"Maybe I shouldn't help if she's going to be so grumpy about it," Fred said watching her sister walk across the snow.

"Oh no do help, no doubt we'll need some expert advice from the apparent king of snowmen," Hermione said gleefully as she followed Ginny's new footsteps in the snow, happily hoping from one to another not wanting to ruin the snow anymore.

"The king of snowmen am I?" Fred teased catching up to Hermione, not bothering to keep to the footsteps.

"Oh shut up, I knew your feelings would be damaged beyond repair if I didn't let you help," Hermione snorted.

"Rubbish. I don't mind helping with the legs or something."

"Rubbish," Hermione repeated with a slight smile, "you'll be grumpy for the rest of the day." She looked over at Fred who was beaming down at her.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am, I'm always right," Hermione said as they arrived to where Ginny was starting on the head.

"Ginny, I'm so very sorry to say that your stubborn brother won't accept any other part of the body other than the head to build," Hermione said seriously as she picked up a pile of snow to add to the already somewhat large head.

"Dang, ah well you gave it your best shot," Ginny winked at Hermione who grinned back. They all worked in silence, Bill, Charlie and Percy on the body and George, Harry and Ron on the legs and arms, for the next 20 minutes.

"I think that's a pretty great face," Hermione said standing back to admire her, Fred and Ginny's work. Ginny and Fred straightened up and took a few steps back.

"I would agree," Fred approved.

"Definitely the best we've ever made," Ginny agreed.

"Are you guys ready for the head yet?" Hermione asked Bill and Charlie who seemed to almost be done as Charlie was sticking a few stones down the front.

"One second," Bill said. Looking over to examine the head and nodding in approval.

"There, I think they're pretty straight," Charlie said.

"No they are not," Hermione laughed and she walked over to the body and fiddled with the stones to straighten them up. Charlie had done a very bad job.

"That's a straight line Charlie," she said nodding at the stones once she was done.

"Show off," he muttered under his breath so no one could hear. Fred took out his wand and carefully levitated the head to sit on top of the even larger body.

"Fred, you know it helps if he's actually looking the same way as the buttons," Hermione said exasperatedly. Fred grimaced and with a flick of his wand the head twisted around so the face was in line with the buttons. They all took a step back to admire the body and head, they were still waiting for the arms and legs but it was looking pretty great at the moment.

"Does it really need actual legs and arms?" Hermione wondered out loud. The Weasleys all exchanged looks as if Hermione had gone mad

"Of course it needs bloody arms and legs, it's hardly a snowman without them," Fred scoffed at her.

"You know, a muggle snowman doesn't have legs. It was sticks for arms and a carrot for its nose," Hermione explained to the Weasleys.

"A…a carrot?" Fred queried shocked.

"Yes, it's a bit odd and I don't know where it came from but that's what we do. I'll have to see if I can find a photo of me with one of the many spectacular snowmen I made when I was younger."

"Spectacular snowmen? How's it going to be spectacular if it can't walk about, it was sticks for arms and a bloody carrot for its nose. You're pulling my leg, Miss Granger," Fred mocked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and she made a mental note to find one of her many photos of those snowmen.

"Arms on the way," George called as he sent the arms over to the snowman and they stuck onto the side.

"And the legs." The legs landed just in front of the snowman. Bill and Charlie levitated the snowman together and very carefully put him on top of the legs. Hermione looked over at the snowman and was very impressed. It was taller than she was, about the same height as Ron, the tallest of the Weasley brothers. It had a friendly looking face, and no carrot for its nose, and Charlie had summoned an old Weasley jumper that he had put onto its body and a scarf around its neck. It certainly put Muggle snowmen to shame.

"Not bad," Hermione approved.

"Not bad? Not bad! That's all you have to say?" Fred rounded on Hermione, who detected a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Eh, mine were definitely better," Hermione shrugged before turning around and heading back towards the house but only had it two steps before she was picked up off her feet by strong arms. She started writhing in the arms, yet laughing at the same time. She was then thrown and landed with a soft plop into a large mound of snow. She wasn't able to stand up before snowballs were being pelted at her from Fred and George for a good few minutes.

"Alright you two leave her alone," Hermione heard Harry say. One last snowball hit her on the nose before Fred offered his hand. He accepted it and he pulled her out of the mound and brushed the snow off of her jacket before heading back towards the house.

"Do I look alright Ginny?" Hermione asked as she walked into Ginny's bedroom. Everyone had traipsed upstairs to clean up and change into smarter clothes for lunch. Hermione had tucked a purple sequined top into a short black skirt and matched it with a pair of black-heeled boots. She had gone for simple make up, not wanting to over do it, with a little sparkle eye shadow. She had attempted to straighten her hair and clipped half of it off her face with a purple, jewelled butterfly. A pair of small pearl earrings matched the pearl necklace her parents had given her for her 17th birthday.

"Hermione, you look stunning," Ginny exclaimed turning around.

"I should say the same thing about you," Hermione said. Ginny was wearing a simple dark green lace dress that complemented her eyes perfectly matched with black heels. She had also gone simple with the make up and had let her long, fiery red hair down to fall down her back. They grinned at each other and headed downstairs for Christmas dinner. Everyone had their backs to the stairs and Hermione was surprised to see the guys wearing shirts tucked into chinos. Fred and George had even polished their shoes. They had all unanimously decided to dress in muggle clothes, mostly because it was much more comfortable than their dress robes.

"Always waiting for the girls aren't we?" Charlie smirked turning around at the sound of Hermione and Ginny's heels on the wooden floor. Everyone else turned around and gawped at Hermione and Ginny.

"At least they know how to be smart though," Mrs Weasley said beaming at the two girls, who exchanged looks and blushed slightly.

"And we don't?" Fred asked indignantly.

"I practically have to dress you myself to make you wear your best clothes," Mrs Weasley said winking before heading off into the kitchen. The room was filled with laughter as tips of Fred's ears turned scarlet. They all followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen; from where the delicious smell of roast turkey and cranberry sauce filled their nostrils.

"This smells wonderful, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen and caught sight of the plates piled high with brussel sprouts, roast potatoes and red cabbage.

"She does a good job," Fred told Hermione from behind her.

"A good job? Is that all I get? No food for you Fred Weasley," Mrs Weasley joked.

"But mum, you can't do that. I'll die of starvation," Fred pleaded with his mother.

"You'll hardly die," Hermione said under her breath.

"I can hear you, you know," Fred told Hermione, who giggled. They all took their seats around the table, Hermione was sat down next to Ron and grinning Ginny offered her seat next to Hermione to Fred, who took it without a thought.

"Tuck in!" Mrs Weasley said from the head of the table and for a solid five minutes food was passed around the table and everyone piled their food high onto their plates.

"No bread sauce Hermione?" Fred asked staring in disgust at the lack of bread sauce on her plate.

"Ew, no thanks. I'm sure it's lovely but I didn't have a great experience with it when I was younger," Hermione told him.

"Do tell," he said picking up his knife and fork.

"It's hardly appropriate for the dinner table," Hermione was met with snorts from Harry and Ron, they knew what had happened and when Hermione told them it had almost put them off of their bread sauce.

"Fred, crackers first!" Mr Weasley exclaimed as Fred went to put a forkful of turkey and cabbage into his mouth. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly put his fork back onto his plate and reached for his cracker. The crackers were pulled and with a very loud bang, streamers and small fireworks the crackers were opened. Hermione caught Fred and George grin and knew they had added the streamers and fireworks themselves, she had caught them tampering with the crackers Mrs Weasley had bought a few days ago. Hats were put on heads; Hermione swapped her velvet flat cap with Fred's purple top hat that kept emitting puffs of coloured smoke, and jokes and riddle were read.

"Let's eat," Mrs Weasley finally said, much to everyone's delight.

"Bloody finally," Fred exclaimed with delight as he stuffed his fork into his mouth and swallowed, almost choking in the process.

"Thanks," Fred spluttered as Hermione hit him on the back.

"Don't mention it." Fred and Hermione exchanged smiles, something Ginny didn't miss. The main meal was followed up with flaming Christmas pudding. But it wasn't any old flame; each pudding was alight with different colours.

"Present time?" Ron asked eagerly, like an excited five year old, once Hermione had placed her spoon down after eating the last mouthful of flaming Christmas pudding.

"Of course it was Ron who suggested it," Hermione muttered to Harry as they headed into the living room a few minutes later and sat around the Christmas tree, sparkling with small, glowing fire fairies. Harry laughed as he sat down next to Ginny on the sofa and Hermione sat down in the armchair next to him. A few seconds later a large pile of presents landed on Hermione's lap as everyone else also received their own piles from under the tree. Hermione picked up the top most gift and carefully peeled open the wrapping, much more cautiously than any of the boys who had ripped it open.

"Harry you did not!" Hermione squealed with delight as she took in the front page. It was a book, to no ones surprise, but it was the book she had been wanting for months now. It was thick and covered in navy velvet and sewn across the front was the title _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_. Harry just grinned at her and was immediately being suffocated in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear before pulling away. She received more books from Ron, Ginny and Fleur and Bill. Charlie had got her a small dragon figurine. Carefully examining it she noticed it to be identical to the one she, Harry and Ron had used to escape Gringotts and there were three tiny humans sitting on its back. Mr and Mrs Weasley had given her a new jumper, green with the Healing crossed wand and bone logo on the front, and a large amount of chocolates. The last gift she opened was a large box from Fred and George emblazoned with the large W on the front, no doubt coming from their own collection of tricks and jokes from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. In anticipation of sparks flying everywhere, Hermione carefully opened the box and looked inside. However, there were no tricks and jokes but rather a large, elegant silver frame. Hermione picked it up with shaking hands and opened up the folding frame. She almost dropped it in shock. Inside the frame were two photos, one from when she was about five and one from when she was 16. In both of the photos were her parents, smiling up at her. But they weren't just smiling, they were laughing and waving their hands. Fred and George had transformed them into wizarding photos so they were moving. Hermione felt tears fill her eyes as she stared down at the two photos. Something fell out of the frame and landed on her lap. Hermione placed the frame down gently back into the box and with violently shaking hands she picked up the piece of parchment. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't care. She turned the parchment over in her hands and stared down at it. Tears began falling down her cheeks as she read it. She left the piece of parchment on her chair and hurried over to Fred and George and began suffocating them in a hug, her tears spilling faster down her cheeks.

"I honestly can't thank either of you enough," she said as she pulled away. She was crying but they were happy tears. She would never have thought Fred and George to be the sentimental children of all the Weasleys. What they had given her trumped any present she had ever received. Fred put his arms around her waist and pulled her into the gap between him and George. She looked up into those soft, brown eyes. She had never been this close to his face and she could now count every freckle covering his face. She rested her head on her shoulder tears still falling down her face. Looking over to her vacant seat she saw Harry reach over and pick up the frame and parchment. He smiled at them.

"Blimey, you guys. You really went all out," he grinned over at the twins, who caught eye contact over Hermione and winked. They knew they had. Fred had had the idea the morning after Hermione had told the Weasleys of her trip she was planning so they put the idea into action and bought her the frame, stole two photos from her flat, transformed them and wrote on a piece of parchment. Fred had had a feeling she wasn't ever going to go so organised a portkey so she could make it.

The rest of the day continued with the same laughs and fun as the morning had been. The Weasley children had even managed to persuade their mother to join in with exploding snap and gobstones, although she did lose most of the games. Fred and George set off indoor fireworks and even Mrs Weasley was in such a good mood she didn't get angry with them. It wasn't until 11:30 that they decided it was time to turn in as they had Lupin, Tonks and Teddy and Kingsley all coming over for lunch the following day.

Hermione climbed into bed and looked over at her bedside table and looked at the photos. It had been one of the best Christmases even though she missed her parents terribly. The last thing she remembered before falling into a deep sleep was an old memory of Christmas when she was seven and her parents had given her a Golden Retriever, called Oscar.

 **(A/N: just a little light-hearted chapter, the day was based around how I celebrate Christmas. Please please do leave a review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, sorry it's been a while! Hope you're enjoying it - don't forget I love reviews a lot so do leave them for me :P**

 **\- HermionesPolyjuice xoxo**

 **Chapter 3**

"Morning Hermione." Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet she had open on the table to see Fred standing in the doorway wearing checked pyjama bottoms and his new Weasley jumper, navy with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo on the front in gold.

"Morning Fred," Hermione smiled over at him.

"You're up early for Boxing Day," Fred remarked as he sat down opposite Hermione flicking his wand so bacon started to sizzle in a pan.

"Yeah, I guess. As are you though." Hermione took a gulp of her black coffee.

"I've always been an early riser."

"Fred?" Hermione asked looking over at the older Weasley. His hair was growing longer almost covering his eyes, but Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until he gave in to Mrs Weasley pestering him to get it cut.

"Yes Hermione." Fred looked over at Hermione as stared into the deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you so much for the present yesterday. I honestly don't think I can thank you enough; it was so kind and thoughtful of you. Thanks," Hermione said quietly smiling over at him.

"Don't worry about it, you deserved something more special than a book. I'm surprised there's still space in your flat with all of those books you own." Hermione laughed at his comment as a plate of eggs and bacon flew over and placed itself in front of Fred.

"Would you like some?" Fred asked before picking up his knife and fork. Hermione's eyes lit up and she reached over and picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. Fred grinned at her, approving of her love of bacon. They sat there in silence for a while, Hermione finishing the Daily Prophet and Fred munching away at his breakfast.

"Hermione?" Fred asked finally as she folded the paper back up.

"Hmmm," she murmured in reply not looking up from the paper.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already have," Hermione smirked standing up and taking her mug over to the sink.

"Something else then?" Hermione looked over at the table and was surprise to see how serious Fred was looking.

"I guess it won't hurt," she said turning back to the sink and washing up her mug.

"Are you going to go?" Fred asked tentatively. He saw Hermione's body tense through her green jumper and pyjamas. It was a while before she responded.

"Honestly, I don't know Fred. I want to but I don't think I can. I can't just interrupt what's going on and expect it to return to normal," Hermione said honestly walking over and sitting back down opposite Fred.

"You won't be interrupting. It will be for the best, I promise that." Hermione looked into his brown eyes and could see he was genuinely concerned.

"It's never going to be the same, Fred. What if it doesn't work? What if it isn't for the best? I just don't want to be disappointed I guess."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Fred asked curious. He was expecting Hermione to have tears in her eyes but was surprised to see them dry as a bone.

"It's so complicated what I did, Fred. I guess I didn't realise it at the time and, well, I don't know, it'll just be so much harder than I initially thought." Hermione let out a deep sigh and looked down at the table.

"We'll help you. Everyone. I promise. We'll all help you. You need it Hermione, it's obvious how badly you need it," Fred said trying to make eye contact with Hermione.

"I know I need it. It's just I really don't want to be disappointed if it doesn't work. I'll have got myself so hyped up for it and then if it doesn't work. Well, that will be more heart breaking than not trying."

"Well, the option's there. All you have to do is ask and we'll all help you with it. I think mum wants it almost as much as you do." Fred heard Hermione let out a soft giggle and he smiled knowing she wasn't going to let it get her down. Fred stuck he hand out across the table and grasped Hermione's in his giving it a tight squeeze.

"We're all here for you Hermione, whatever you decide."

"Ginny get down here now," Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs, "the guests have arrived. It's very bad manners not to be here to greet them. I thought I raised you better than that." A few moments later Ginny flew down the stairs, pulling on a purple jumper as she appeared.

"I'm here. I'm here. Keep you hair on," Ginny panted getting an eye from her mother. She flicked her hair out from under her jumper and walked over to the fireplace.

"Hello Remus! Hi Tonks! My Teddy, you've grown so much since I last saw you!" Ginny welcomed the Lupin family before turning to Kingsley and greeting him.

"Morning, Ginny," Remus said softly giving her a quick hug.

"It's Giny!" Teddy said pointed at her. He hadn't quite mastered the G of her, or George's, name and pronounced it as a hard g. Ginny swooped down and picked Teddy up off the floor.

"Alright you? How many presents did you get yesterday?" she asked walking over to the sofa with him in her arms.

"I got six," he said proudly.

"Wow! What was your favourite?"

"This," he said happily brandishing something similar looking to Fred and George's fake wands. However, it didn't turn into flowers or an umbrella but rather made sounds and send out harmless sparks or smoke depending on how Teddy moved it.

"All OK Hermione? I was getting the low down from Healer McFuller about a recent werewolf attack. He was saying you were involved in treating the cases," Lupin said to Hermione, taking his attention away from his laughing son shooting blue sparks at Ginny.

"Oh yes. That was a really interesting case. It was so fascinating to see the implications of a werewolf attack so close up and so soon after an attack," Hermione said her eyes lighting up with excitement. Seeing Hermione's eyes sparkle with delight as she spoke to Lupin, Harry knew right then that Healing was what she wanted and knew she was going to stick with it.

"I know what you mean. Most people don't really understand what's going on. Did Healer McFuller emphasise the importance of powdered silver and dittany early on?" Lupin asked as he and Hermione followed everyone into the kitchen.

"Yes he did. But what really fascinates me is how it worked. Obviously I get that they sealed wounds in theory reducing the werewolf-ness of a person, but how? And how did someone work that out? I guess that's the branch of Healing that particularly interests me. Knowing how potions and spells actually work so surely it would be possible to build on them to treat more illnesses and the sort." Lupin laughed at Hermione. He always knew she really was the brightest witch of her age but the more he spent time with her he found her to likely be more intelligent than any other witch or wizard alive.

"You've got a point there Hermione, and it really would be interesting to see how all the spells and potions link together for the art of Healing but I don't think that that's what can fascinate you the most," Lupin hinted with a slight smile.

"Well, no I guess not but you know what I mean," Hermione said blushing ever so slightly. Lupin just grinned and nodded.

"I have something you may enjoy, Hermione," a deep booming voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. Hermione turned around to face Kingsley. She watched him fiddle in his robes' pocket before pulling something small out. He gave it a tap with his wand and it grew into the size of a large book. Smiling he handed it over to her. Hermione took it from the minister and looked at the front _House Elves: What they get and what they deserve_. Hermione beamed up at Kingsley.

"Kingsley, thank you so much. You really didn't have to," Hermione thanked him.

"It was only published last week and I found a copy sitting in the Ministry Library and after having a quick flick through, you were the person who came to mind. So here you go," Kingsley leant in closer to Hermione, "it does actually belong to the ministry so don't tell anyone where I got it from. It's yours to keep," he added at the look on her face.

"Thank you," Hermione grinned. She tucked it under her arm, already looking forward to reading it.

"Molly, this smells delicious," Kingsley turned away towards Mrs Weasley who had just taken out a large dish of turkey casserole from the oven. Hermione took the opportunity to run upstairs and leave her new book on her bedside table.

Hermione was deep in conversation with Tonks about how her work was going as the meal was drawing to an end. They were still trying to track a few more Death Eaters but it was slowly coming to an end. The Auror department were convinced that they were reaching the last few Death Eaters and very soon that would be it. Tonks had recently just got back from a trip Manchester in an attempt to quieten down a riot outside of their Wizarding City Council in uproar to a new law that had just been imposed. It had taken a week to get to the bottom of it all and persuade the Council to lift the new law illegalising the marriage of wizards to muggles.

"I have to say, I was surprised not to have seen your name on the list of new Auror trainees, Harry." Hermione heard Kingsley's voice from the other end of the table. Finishing her conversation with Tonks she looked up and studied Harry's face. She knew he never wanted to go into Auror training but she hadn't known the real reason.

"Well, it's just not really for me I guess," Harry said after a moment's silence.

"I would have thought it would have been for you more than anyone else," Kingsley stated calmly. It was obvious he was just trying to make conversation and wasn't interrogating Harry in the slightest.

"I always thought that was what I wanted but actually after the battle I just wanted to get away from that aspect of the wizarding world. I didn't, and still don't, want anything to do with force and terror. I just figured I wasn't really the right person. I guess I may change my mind at some point but for now I want to get as far away from it all as I can and Quidditch is about as far away from that as I can get," Harry shrugged. It seemed like a legitimate reason to everyone sitting around the table. He had basically spent all seven years of his wizarding life escaping and trying to defeat Voldemort; he must have had enough of it all once the battle was over.

"And you Mr Weasley, you are the same?" Kingsley turned his attention to Ron, who turned scarlet.

"I…I guess so…yes," he stuttered. Kingsley nodded in approval.

"Well, make sure you remember that an opening is always available for either of you, and Hermione of course, if you wish to take it up," Kingsley smiled at the trio. "Right, Molly I had best be off now, lots of work to before tomorrow. Thank you again for a delicious meal. It truly was very kind of you."

"Can I get you anything else? Some pudding?" Mrs Weasley asked standing up.

"Not at all Molly, thank you." Kingsley stood up and with a faint pop he disappeared.

"We should probably be getting back too, love. We said for your parents to come at three and it's already half two," Lupin said to Tonks.

"Alrighty." Tonks lifted Teddy up from the chair next to her and carrying him in her arms she followed Lupin to the fireplace to floo back to their house.

"You know what you haven't shown me yet?" Fred whispered in Hermione's ear making her jump. Lupin, Tonks, Teddy and Kingsley had left about an hour ago and Hermione had spent most of the time reading the book on house-elves Kingsley had given her.

"Your spectacular snowman, or whatever you call it," Fred told her with a smirk replying to her inquisitive look she was giving him.

"It's not as if you're interested though," Hermione said returning to her book.

"Oh you're very wrong there, I am very interested," Fred said walking from behind her chair to perch on the small table in front of her.

"Rubbish, you just want to be able to gloat about yours being so much better" Hermione said not looking up from her book but Fred could see a smile spreading across her face. Just then, Hermione heard a knock at the back door and being the closest she got up and walked to the door, missing Fred's evil glint in his eyes.

"For Merlin's sakes Fred!" Hermione shouted back at her and he hurried over to the door trying his best to keep a straight face. In front of them was the snowman they had made yesterday. It was holding up a piece of parchment with words written on it: 'Please show me my friend!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh as the snowman looked sadly up at Hermione. She turned around and saw the same expression etched on Fred's face and gave him a light punch in shoulder.

"Fine, I'll go and find a photo," Hermione gave in and hurried upstairs to Ginny's room. She rifled around in her bag before finding a photo album she carried around everyone. Opening it up she flicked through the pages and finally found the one she was looking for towards the back. She was about nine and was standing next to a large snowman. She tried to take the photo out of the book but to no avail. She remembered using a permanent sticking charm to stick all of the photos in so as not to lose any of them. Sighing she closed the book, put it under her arm and went back downstairs to find Fred sitting in the chair she normally occupied flicking through the book she had been reading. He looked up as she drew nearer and stood up. Before Hermione could even sit down, however, Fred had snatched the photo album from under her arm.

"Fred! Give it back," Hermione said angrily reaching out to grab it back. But Fred was too quick for her and ran over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Hermione sighed and followed. She tried to grab the book back but Fred was holding onto it very tightly and wouldn't let go. After a quick struggle Hermione gave up and sat down next to Fred and peered over his shoulder as he thumbed through the photos.

"Who's that?" Fred asked pointing to a picture of a nine year old Hermione hugging a dog and smiling up at the camera.

"That's Oscar. My parents gave him to me when I was seven so he must have been two then. He was my best friend. I wasn't exactly the cool or popular kid at school, what with my glasses and obsession with reading," Hermione told Fred.

"You wore glasses?" Fred asked surprised. Hermione nodded.

"Still do, but go for the contacts instead. Didn't want to be the freak when I stared Hogwarts."

"You wouldn't have been the freak, Hermione," Fred told her seriously.

"Oh I don't know, I didn't have any friends for like two months before Harry and Ron rescued me from the troll. Don't think I would have any friends if it hadn't have been for that troll trying to kill me."

"Two months out of the six years you were there, that's an insignificant amount of time," Fred said turning back to the photo album and flicking over the page.

"What are you two doing?" a voice came from behind Fred and Hermione.

"What? Oh nothing," Hermione said trying to cover the book with her arms but Fred wouldn't let her.

"We're looking at photos of Hermione when she was younger," Fred told Ron, who walked over and sat down next to Fred.

"Fred, I thought I was just showing you the snowman," Hermione said indignantly.

"Eh, I really just wanted to find out what you were like when you were younger," Fred said cheerfully. Hermione punched him, a bit harder than she had meant to, in the shoulder.

"Ow, Hermione. No need to get violent now." Hermione huffed but turned back to the photo album in front of Fred.

"Ha, here we go! I mean, I would hardly call that a spectacular snowman," Fred said peering closer at the photo towards the end of the book. "I mean look at it, it's not much taller than you, and you must have been what ten or something. It has no legs, its arms are sticks and I just cannot get over the carrot nose. Who thinks it's OK to use a carrot as a nose."

"It's a muggle tradition, why it is I have no idea. But he looks so cute," Hermione defended.

"Nah, the girl looks cuter," Fred teased and received another elbow in the ribs.

"I think I'll take that back now thank you," Hermione said pulling the photo album from under Fred's hands and stalked out of the kitchen. Fred watched her leave and sighed. He felt very different when he was around Hermione, as if he was complete, but at the same time was rather confused by it all. He just shrugged his shoulders before leaving Ron alone at the table to go and find George at their shop ready for re-opening tomorrow. Ron sat there for a few moments, thinking about what he had just witnessed. Was Fred falling for Hermione? He and Hermione had dated for six months but had decided to call it off just before Christmas last year, for the better. They both knew they weren't really going to work and mutually agreed to remain close friends. It was almost for the better, their friendship was even stronger now that they had done, and failed at, the dating thing. Ron stood up and went to the cupboard to grab a mince pie despite not being hungry for once.

 **(A/N: hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review! The next chapter will probably be up next week!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter for all you Fremione shippers! Hope you enjoy it and do leave your opinions & thoughts in the reviews! They're much appreciated! Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter!**

 **\- HermionesPolyjuice**

 **xoxo**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hermione are you ever going to put that book down?" Ron asked. It was New Years Eve and Hermione had spent the past four days with her nose stuck into a book every second of every day.

"No," Hermione replied tartly.

"Come and have some fun, please. We're going to go ice-skating again," Ron pleaded but to no avail.

"Ron, I'm fine. I don't want to go ice-skating. I need to work, my exams are in three days," Hermione told him desperately trying to get him to understand.

"Fine, be boring," Ron said stomping outside to join the others as they pulled on their coats and boots. Hermione sighed, she did want to join them but she couldn't risk it. She had to pass these exams to go onto the final stage of learning before she took a step up from Student Healer to Junior Healer at the end of the summer.

"You know, an hour of fun won't hurt you," someone whispered in Hermione's ear. She no longer jumped when he drew up close to her and spoke in her ear, he had been doing it constantly for the last week and she had gotten used to it by now.

"You don't know that," Hermione replied not taking her eyes off a particularly complex diagram of the brain.

"Oh I do, there's no way you're going to fail. I noticed you got every single question perfect last night as Ginny and Harry tested you," Fred told her walking around and look at her seriously.

"But that was only a very small part of the course," Hermione defended.

"Small part or not you knew everything so please, Hermione, please just come outside, even for half an hour," Fred begged. Hermione looked up and stared into those pleading brown eyes. She melted inside looking up at his freckle-covered face.

"Aren't you meant to be at the shop?" she asked trying to get away from joining them outside despite knowing full well it was a Sunday.

"It's a Sunday, Hermione. We don't open on Sundays, surely you must know that by now," Fred said exasperatedly rolling his eyes. Hermione shrugged.

"I just thought it would be very busy with people wanting fireworks for tonight," Hermione suggested.

"Nah, we told everyone yesterday was the last day they could get them," Fred explained. "Come on Hermione, just 30 minutes." He stared into her eyes. He could see the bags re-appearing under her eyes, they looked tired and she seemed very drained.

"Fine, but only 30 minutes and then you don't get to ask again," Hermione gave in closing her book. Fred gave a loud whoop and pumped the air. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She followed Fred the door to the porch and piled on her scarf, gloves and hat. It hadn't snowed since Christmas Day but it was still bitterly cold. Hermione looked out over the garden as she did up her jacket. The sky was bright blue and the setting sun was casting long shadows across the glistening snow. She could hear the other Weasleys and Harry laughing on the ice and smiled again. She was secretly actually quite glad she was having a bit of freedom, she had been stuck up inside for the past four days and it was nice to feel the cold air on her face again. She followed Fred over to the lake and simultaneously they charmed blades onto the bottom of their boots and slid onto the ice. Hermione skated away, she was by far the best out of anyone having been taken ice skating every year during her childhood and had been the one to introduce it to the Weasleys a couple of weeks ago when the lake first froze over. They had used an enforcement charm on the ice to ensure no one would break through into the water when they fell over, which was a frequent affair and didn't get any less amusing.

"How does it feel to be back outside?" Harry asked Hermione with a smile, stopping next to her.

"Honestly, it feels great. But a bit of me is telling me to get my arse back inside," Hermione laughed.

"Half an hour isn't going to kill you," Harry said.

"I know that but still." Harry just laughed.

"You know you haven't changed one bit since Hogwarts," Harry told her. Hermione rolled her eyes before skating off. She knew he was right but still hoped she had changed from the book freak she had been at Hogwarts.

"When was the last time you fell over?" Fred asked Hermione catching up with her and trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Of my own accord, probably when I was about 10," Hermione shrugged putting on some more speed in an attempt to shake of Fred but he had improved rapidly over the few weeks and was now able to kind of keep up with her.

"Hmmm…I think we need to change that."

"I really don't think we do," Hermione said turning around to face Fred and skilfully skating backwards.

"Show-off," Fred muttered under his breath trying to replicate Hermione and turn around.

"You do know that I can hear you," Hermione said playfully and slowed down.

"You've got to replicate the same movements as if you were going forward, but you're going backwards in stead," Hermione told Fred. She skated behind him, holding his arms outwards to keep his balance.

"Why are you so good at everything?" Fred asked looking over his shoulder. Hermione violently jerked his head so he wasn't facing her.

"Don't look backwards or you will fall. And I'm not good at everything, I can't knit like your mum, I don't make as good a casserole as her and I cannot go anywhere near a broomstick."

"We'll have to change that," Fred said with a smile. It was then that he stopped paying as much attention to what he was doing and hit a stone. He went flying backwards, knocking Hermione over in the process and landing on top of her with a thud.

"Sorry, Hermione. Are you OK?" Fred said trying to pull himself off of Hermione but struggling all the same.

"Fine, but would appreciate you to get off me," Hermione breathed.

"I'm trying, it's much harder than it looks," Fred said indignantly.

"Don't over complicate it, line up your blades and push yourself up. Or at least roll to the side so I can breathe," Hermione told Fred. After a few more attempts he was finally able to heave himself up to standing and looked down at Hermione sprawled on the ice.

"I guess that's end your 10 year streak of not falling," he said with a snigger handing out his hand. Hermione took it but rather than using it to pull herself up she pulled Fred back down to the ice. She quickly, and gracefully, stood up and skated over to George and Ginny, who had been watching everything from the other side of the lake, laughing at Fred lying on the ice.

"Nicely done Hermione," George said holding out his hand. Hermione gave him a high-five grinning broadly.

"Blimey, that was just too easy," she laughed, "he practically asked for it." However, Hermione didn't manage to get much further before she saw Fred stand up and skate quickly over.

"Hermione, you'd better go. He doesn't look too pleased," George warned as Ginny just laughed. Hermione didn't need telling twice and bolted off the ice and removing her blades she dashed back towards the house. She kicked her shoes off on the porch and made it inside before Fred even made it to the porch. Hermione ran upstairs, away from a 'fuming' Fred and lay down on her bed staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and tried to move the last 10 minutes from her short-term memory to her long-term memory so she could remember what had happened and how she had felt forever.

"You know, what you did isn't exactly very friendly." Fred's grumpy voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Her eyes flicked open and she stared over at Fred standing in the doorway. He shook his head before stomping upstairs, trying to portray a hint of anger although Hermione knew he wasn't angry in the slightest and was probably still laughing that Hermione had had the guts to do such a thing.

"Hurry up, Ron. There's only a minute to go," Ginny shouted through the open door. Ron appeared moments later and hopped off the porch and walked through the snow to where the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were standing.

"No need to panic, I was always going to make it," Ron said standing next to Harry.

"40 seconds," Mr Weasley said looking down at his watch. Hermione shivered in the cold, her many woollen layers not protecting her from the bitterly frost – it was the coldest it had been this past year. Fred noticed Hermione shake in the cold and walked over to her and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her into his body. He pulled his jacket around her shoulders, radiating heat into her cold body. He could sense Hermione relax and knew she was smiling.

"20 seconds to go," Mr Weasley said. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter and pulled her in closer to him making sure she was warming up.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione counted down to the new millennium. On one, huge fireworks burst high into the air. They formed shapes representing lions, snakes, badgers and eagles in many colours. Catherine Wheels and Rockets filled the skies and blocked out the stars. Different coloured sparks and smoke surrounded the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. The display lasted for a very quick 10 minutes and when the final dragon exploded and sparks drifted down to the snow there was silence.

"Well done you two. Very impressive, your best so far," Mrs Weasley said ruffling Fred and George's hair before heading inside out of the cold.

"Now that's something I call spectacular," Hermione said turning around in Fred's arms and staring up into his eyes a smile spreading across her face. He grinned down at her.

"Much better than your crappy snowman," he teased lifting off his jacket and taking hold of her hand.

"Don't bully my snowman, it'll hurt him," Hermione complained giving Fred a friendly punch in the shoulder. However, Fred could sense her smile widening.

"Anything for you," he replied giving Hermione's hand a squeeze and making shivers run down her spine. She experienced feeling and warmth and strength fill her inside and she leant her head against his shoulder. Fred gently kissed the top of head and they followed everyone back to the house in silence.

"Hot chocolate I'm thinking," Mrs Weasley said once everyone had taken off their jackets and were back inside. There was a murmur of yes, but Hermione was too interested in getting back the feeling in her hands and feet back so se headed straight over to the fire and sat down in front of it feeling its heat radiating into her.

"Not being very sociable here are we Hermione?" Fred smirked spotting Hermione all by herself by the fire her eyes glazing over with thoughts. Hermione jumped at his voice, bringing her back to the present.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about actually feeling my hands and feet right now," Hermione said looking down at her still very pale fingers. Fred laughed and sat down next to her watching the rest of the Weasleys take their seats.

"Actually, I think I might go sit next to Charlie as he isn't going to eat my marshmallows," Hermione said seeing Mrs Weasley reappear into the living room levitating mugs of steaming hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. Hermione stood up without saying another thing to Fred and headed over to the sofa Charlie was occupying and plopped herself down next to him.

"What have you done?" Charlie asked smiling at the look on Fred's face.

"I want all of my marshmallows this time," Hermione said airily not looking over at Fred's heart-stricken face by the fire. Charlie laughed.

"I don't think I would be the best person to come and sit with though," he grinned at Hermione. She simply rolled her eyes.

"You must be more mature than Fred though," she said.

"I doubt it, especially when it comes to marshmallows and hot chocolate," Charlie teased. Hermione groaned as she stood up and went to sit next to Ginny, knowing that the only Weasley girl wouldn't dare touch her marshmallows. Charlie laughed as Hermione left him. He was just being honest with her.

"Here you all go. I also made some brownies earlier so help yourself," Mrs Weasley said beaming as she sent the mugs off to each person as they all dived for the soft and gooey brownies on the centre table.

"Molly, these are spectacular," Hermione exclaimed winking at Fred, who beamed back.

"Thank you, Hermione. I would go through a batch a day with these boys growing up, they were all able to eat an elephant a day when they were younger. Still do as a matter of fact." Laughter filled the room. Hermione could feel Fred's eyes flitter from her face to her mug and back again and knew exactly what he was thinking. She lifted her eyes to make contact with his and without breaking it she picked up a marshmallow and popped it into her mouth and swallowed it. A look of upset covered his face and Hermione laughed as she repeated it with the other four marshmallows. Once she'd had the last one she licked her fingers and turned to Ginny, who had been watching them both closely. She could sense Fred feeling somewhat upset by it all but couldn't help but feel smug about it. They finished their hot chocolates, discussing plans for the new year. Hermione had told them about the muggle tradition of New Year's Resolutions so they had a lot of fun trying to come up with one for everyone. By one o'clock everyone was beginning to feel sleepy and there was a lot of yawning so Mrs Weasley suggested they all head back up to bed.

"So you and Fred?" Ginny asked Hermione as she shut her bedroom door, returning from the bathroom to see Hermione propped up against her pillows reading.

"What?" Hermione asked putting her book onto her bedside table.

"Oh come on, Mione. Surely you've noticed how he's been looking at you and you at him. There has to be something," Ginny sighed walking over to her bed and climbing under the covered.

"I'm confused?" Hermione said. Judging by the perplexed look in her eyes Ginny was convinced she was telling the truth.

"You haven't noticed anything different about Fred?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. "Merlin, you weren't dubbed the brightest witch of our age for no reason." Hermione stared at Ginny confused, who just shook her head.

"I'm not going to push you or anything, but maybe pay more attention to what is going on between you and Fred," Ginny said lying down onto her pillows and turning off the light.

"Ugh, Ginny what is it? Please tell me," Hermione begged.

"Nope, you'll figure it out yourself. Good night Hermione." Hermione could sense the smile that was spreading across Ginny's face. She groaned loudly and lay down.

"You're killing me, Gin, you do know that?"

"I do," Ginny said with a laugh. The next few weeks were going to be a lot of fun.

"Goodnight Ginny," Hermione whispered into the darkness as she rolled over to stare at the door, thoughts running through her mind at 100 miles an hour.

 **(A/N: reviews = love!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for all you Fremione fans! Hope you enjoy it - don't forget to tell me your thoughts in a review!**

 **\- HermionesPolyjuice xoxo**

 **Chapter 5**

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny said as Hermione walked into the kitchen early in the morning on the 3rd January wearing her pale green Healer scrubs.

"Not great at the moment," Hermione said honestly taking a seat at the counter.

"Can I make you some breakfast?" Ginny suggested with a smile.

"Not sure I could eat anything, thank you though," Hermione said, her face not gaining anymore colour. Her Healing exams were today and she was feeling incredibly nervous about them, more so than any other exam she had ever sat. She hadn't slept at all the night before and was somewhat glad to hear her alarm go off and six thirty. Ginny bustled about and a few minutes later placed a piece of toast and marmite and a black coffee in front of Hermione.

"I may not be my mother but I do know that she would tell you it's not possible to do anything well without eating," Ginny said beaming at Hermione, trying to give off an aura of positivity.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said quietly giving Ginny a small smile. She picked up the coffee and held it tightly, the warmth spreading through her and making her feel a bit better.

"What time do you need to be at St Mungo's?" Ginny asked sitting across from Hermione. Ginny was wearing her Holyhead Harpies training robes.

"Quarter to eight. When's training?"

"Not until nine," Ginny said buttering a piece of toast in front of her.

"Why are you up so early then?" Hermione asked taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Wanted to make sure you're alright and make sure you did actually eat something," Ginny nodded at the untouched piece of toast. Hermione put down her coffee and took a small bite of her toast. She instantly felt a lot better. Hermione finished her coffee and toast, keeping a light conversation with Ginny, and looked at her watch. It was seven forty. She had five minutes to be at St Mungo's. She hurried down the corridor leading of her and Ginny's living room and entered the room on the left to grab her wand, books and a jacket. She returned to the kitchenette and found Ginny attaching a letter to Neville's owl, Odus.

"Right, I'm off Ginny. Have fun at training; I'll see you later. And before you get all tangled up with whatever you do with Neville do remember we're going to The Burrow for Percy's promotion celebration," Hermione said. She heard Ginny groan from the window before disapparating with a pop.

Hermione arrived in the main reception of St Mungo's and with three minutes to go she hurried up to the 4th floor, where the main conference room was, and where her exams were to be held.

"Hello, Hermione," a girl two years older than Hermione called out. She was a bit shorter than Hermione and had a little bit extra weight around her middle. Her face was round and plump, her short brown hair pulled back by a headband. Her small, green eyes lit up with joy when she saw Hermione.

"Hi, Josie. How are you feeling?" Hermione said walking over to her closest friend of all the Student Healers.

"So so nervous, you?" Josie said smiling broadly.

"Me too," Hermione said. She put down her bag and promptly scraped her wild, bushy hair back into a ponytail to get if off her face. They conversed for the next 10 minutes about their Christmas break. Josie was a half-blood, her father a pureblood and her mother a muggle, and they had decided to go skiing for Christmas. Hermione used to go skiing frequently when she was younger and missed it greatly.

The large, wooden doors leading into the conference room opened and Healer Greene appeared. She had a warming smile.

"Happy New Year to you all. I hope you managed to catch up on some well-needed rest over the holidays, and didn't work too hard," she looked over at Hermione at that point and Hermione felt the tips of her ears go a slight pink. She could feel Josie rolling her eyes next to her.

"Right now, please leave everything out here. You shan't need anything. You are now under examination conditions so anyone caught talking will receive a zero for the paper. If you'd like to follow me into the hall and find your desk," Healer Greene turned around and a stream of students, each looking as nervous as Hermione felt, filed in after her. It didn't take long for Hermione, who was near the back of the line, to find her desk. She was behind Josie and on her left was her other good friend, Lewis. Hermione sat down and looked at the paper sitting in front of her. She began filling out her name and other information and set down her quill when she was done. They were always given self-filling quills for the exams so didn't need to worry about an inkpot and spilling splodges of ink over their work.

"OK, so you have two hours for this exam followed by an hour break and another exam for an hour and half. Please keep an eye on the time, you wouldn't want to not finish," Healer Greene smiled, obviously trying to keep the candidates positive. "Right, it's two minutes to eight. We shall finish at 9:58. You may begin." Hermione took a deep breath and flipped over the first page and read the first question: _Explain how you would identify a patient has dragon pox and not small pox (10 marks)._ Hermione smiled and took another deep breath; she had revised dragon pox only last night, and began to write.

"I thought that was OK," Josie said to Lewis and Hermione as they walked down the corridor and headed to the tearoom.

"Yeah me too. How did you find it Lewis?"

"Not too bad actually, and that one was meant to be the hardest of the four today," Lewis said softly. Lewis was the eldest of the three; he had been in his fourth year in Hufflepuff when Hermione started Hogwarts. He was tall and skinny and pronounced joints. He had messy, blonde hair but piercing blue eyes. His face was long and thin and had a crooked nose, caused by a bludger in his sixth year. Madam Pompfrey had offered to fix it but he had refused by wanting to keep a "war wound" as he called it.

"I am actually quite worried about Neural Magic though," Hermione said as she helped herself to a cup of tea and a pumpkin pasty.

"I'm feeling alright for that one, its Emergencies I'm worried about," Lewis said picking up a sherbet lemon and popping it into his mouth.

"God no, it has to be Potion Cures that's going to get me," Josie said sitting down next to Lewis.

"You've just got to remember which one does what, there's not much understanding in that one. But neurology on the other hand, Merlin does that require so much understanding. I didn't actually understand how _Obliviate_ works until like the other day," Hermione sighed perching on the other side of Lewis.

"I guess, but there are just so many of them it's so easy to forget," Josie complained. They sat there in silence for a while, each mulling over their own thoughts.

"What did you get up to over Christmas Lewis?" Hermione asked finally, after worrying herself with her thoughts on their next exam.

"Not much actually, just hung about and saw some friends from Hogwarts, that kinda thing. Did either of you get up to anything?" Lewis said, abruptly coming out of his own thoughts.

"I went skiing but don't think Mione did anything," Josie replied.

"Josie, how many times do I have to tell you, I really hate it when you call me that," Hermione said pointedly.

"Sorry Mio…I mean Hermione," Josie corrected under Hermione's glare.

"That's better," Hermione said looking down at her watch. "Merlin we should really get going, we don't want to be late and not be allowed in." The three Student Healers clambered to their feet and hurried out of the tearoom and downstairs back to the 'examination hall'.

Hermione appeared with a slight pop in her living room to find boxes littered around the room.

"Ginny? What are all these boxes?" she called do the corridor leading to their bedrooms. A few seconds later a tousle-haired Ginny appeared from her room looking sheepishly at the floor. She had changed out of her Quidditch robes and had donned a pair of skinny black jeans and a green and black checked shirt.

"Umm…well about that," Ginny murmured at the floor.

"Ginny you know I can't hear you if you talk to the floor," Hermione said looking at the younger girl. Ginny said something so quickly Hermione couldn't catch it.

"Ginny, slower please."

"Neville asked me to move in with him," Ginny said blushing a deep red and looking down at her feet not wanting to look at Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said sitting down on an armchair. There was silence, Ginny not wanting to look at Hermione and Hermione not knowing what to think.

"I thought he lived at Hogwarts though," Hermione finally managed. Ginny looked up and was very surprised to see a few tears fill Hermione's eyes.

"He lives in Hogsmede," Ginny corrected walking over to Hermione and perching herself on the arm.

"Oh, OK, cool, um…when?" Hermione stuttered the stray tear escaping her eye.

"End of this week," Ginny said simply, averting her eyes and looking out of the window. "But I don't have to, Hermione. I can stay here with you. I wouldn't want you to be alone," she quickly said feeling a pang of guilt inside at the thought of turning down Neville's offer of living with him.

"What? No don't be silly. You should move in with Neville, you're perfect for each other. I'll just have to try and find a flatmate," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's fine. You're obviously upset about it all, I'll tell Neville it's too soon," Ginny said examining her best friend's face.

"No. Honestly, Ginny it's really fine. You should do what you want to do and don't let me ruin your plans to move on with Neville. Seriously, Gin it's fine," Hermione reassured Ginny coming back to her senses and realising how silly she was getting over her best friend moving in with her boyfriend.

"Are…are you sure Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Of course I am, I'm so happy for you both. I wouldn't dare ruin it," Hermione beamed at Ginny and Ginny could see a genuine sparkle in her eyes as she said it.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and the two girls hugged for a while.

"Only if you promise to come an visit me at least once a week," Hermione said as they separated.

"I promise I shall come twice a week," Ginny said.

"No need, once it fine," Hermione smiled, "now do I need to help you sort out all of your stuff that's lying about everywhere?"

"That would be really great, thanks."

"OK, I'll just go and have a quick shower and get out of these horrible scrubs," Hermione said standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Merlin! Hermione I completely forgot, how were the exams? Please don't think of me as a bad person I had other things on my mind," Ginny exclaimed annoyed she hadn't asked Hermione earlier. Hermione laughed.

"I'm not going to think of you as any less of a best friend you are for not asking. They were fine thanks, actually quite good. So much better than the other ones I've had." Ginny grinned at Hermione and it was returned back.

"I'm so glad to hear it. Now go have a shower and hurry up so you can help me. There's no way I can do this by myself, I'll end up packing half of your stuff, I don't know what mine is." Hermione laughed and hurried over to the shower.

"Blimey, Gin how much stuff do you have?" Hermione said looking at the 10 boxes all overflowing with clothes, books, Quidditch magazines and the like.

"Not as much as you do," Ginny teased. Hermione just laughed. They had got very warm lugging around Ginny's stuff and the heavy boxes they had both stripped down to tank tops and a pair of shorts. They had collapsed onto the sofa and Hermione had just cracked open two bottles of Butterbeer.

"I guess you're right," Hermione grinned and took a gulp of the cold, refreshing Butterbeer.

"What are you going to do Hermione?" Ginny asked wiping away froth from around her mouth.

"About here? I don't know to be honest. I was thinking of maybe just selling it and joining Harry and Ron, they definitely have space in their flat, or maybe Josie but I'm not sure. I can't think of anyone who's looking for a place to stay so no doubt I'll leave here towards the end of the month," Hermione sighed looking around the flat. Hermione had bought this small apartment a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts with her winnings and had shared it with a girl named Lauren also a Student Healer, who didn't particularly like Hermione so had moved out after Christmas. Ginny had moved in after her NEWT exams in May and they loved their apartment. It was their home.

"You can't sell it Hermione!" Ginny cried indignantly.

"What else do you suggest though Gin?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny. Ginny knew exactly what else to suggest but Hermione was in denial about Fred and it would be way to soon for them to move in together.

"I dunno, see if Josie wants to move in? Doesn't she still live with her parents?"

"She found a place back in October. But actually she is all by herself so there would be no harm in asking," Hermione said thoughtfully. The two girls sat in silence for a while until a distinct pecking could be heard from the window. Looking up Hermione saw on owl very similar to the ones St Mungo's used and knew it was her exam results. Standing up she walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and perched on the counter. Hermione untied the parchment and gave the owl some water, who gulped some of it down quickly before flying off out of the window. Hermione opened up the parchment addressed to her and read the contents. She smiled to herself; she had passed all of the exams and averaged a huge 97.4%.

"Looks like someone did well then," Ginny said from the sofa. Hermione just grinned and nodded. She tucked the parchment into her pocket and looked at the clock about the fireplace.

"We should probably think about going soon. I said to your mother we would be at The Burrow about half six so we've only got 15 minutes." Ginny nodded and the two girls headed to their two rooms to change into more respectable clothes for dinner.

"I sometimes think your mum thinks I'm a Weasley and have a bottomless pit for a stomach," Hermione laughed as she collapsed onto a sofa at The Burrow having just finished dinner.

"I guess she's used to feeding eight starving children and Harry isn't much different so she forgets you can only manage an elephant's ear not the whole body," Fred laughed as he sat down next to Hermione. They sat there in silence, Hermione trying not to be sick from all the food she had just eaten. She loved that it was cooked for her and it was so delicious but she hated how much Mrs Weasley made her eat, but refused to say no as she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Hermione?" Fred asked cautiously, casting a look at Hermione, who had here eyes closed.

"Hmm…" Hermione mumbled not opening your eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione nodded.

"Have you thought about your trip?" Fred asked hesitantly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Fred. She stared into his eyes, not know quite what to respond. The truth was she had.

"I guess," she said simply sitting upright.

"And?"

"Umm…I…I don't know."

"Bloody hell Hermione, talking to you sometimes is like trying to suck blood out of stone," Fred exclaimed.

"How on earth did you know that saying?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I think I heard you mention it before," Fred shrugged. Hermione laughed quietly.

"So, you can't still be at the 'I don't know' stage?" Fred questioned raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Fred, I really do want to go – more than anything else. But I just don't think I could stand any disappointment if it didn't work," Hermione said simply looking down at the floor.

"Then I'll come." Hermione's head whipped around to look into Fred's eyes.

"What?"

"I'll come with you so then you have someone who can help you so it will work," Fred explained.

"But…but what about the shop?"

"Well, Ron's there too now so there's two of them and I guess George would be fine with hiring someone else whilst I'm away given that we've already hired two more to help in Hogsmede."

"You guess? You haven't asked George about this have you?" Hermione questioned sternly. Fred blushed slightly.

"Oi, Forge. Would it be ok if I accompanied Hermione on her trip?" Fred shouted across the room to George, who was playing gobstones with Charlie. George looked over and eyed him curiously. It then seemed that a light bulb went off in his head and he grinned.

"No problem," he said before turning back to his game grinning broadly.

"Not like that you prat, to help her," Fred called back blushing even more. George just smirked and dismissed him with a wave. Fred turned back to Hermione with an awkward smile.

"Looks like it'll be fine."

"But I don't know if I am going to go Fred," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione! Did I hear you're going to go on your trip?" Ginny said walking over to Fred and Hermione smiling, "I'm so happy you decided to go."

"I haven't decided anything yet Ginny. Fred seems to be pushing me quite hard to go but I'm just really not sure."

"Why would you not? We all know you want to. And if Fred accompanies you it will definitely work. A problem shared is a problem halved, don't forget you're the one who keeps telling me that," Ginny winked at Fred.

"Ugh, I guess you are right but I can't just get up and leave. What about all my training? I would have to abandon that and restart it all again from the beginning when I got back," Hermione sighed.

"So why not wait until after your next exams and go once you've qualified. Then if your trip is longer than you expected you could become a Healer over there," Ginny suggested. Fred nodded his head violently next to Hermione.

"I guess that is an option. And then when I returned I could just go back in where I left. I would probably need to clear it all with Healer Greene before though, she might have different opinions about it all," Hermione thought aloud.

"Great, that's sorted then. We leave the day after your exams on the 25th August," Fred beamed clapping his hands.

"How did you know when Hermione's exams were?" Ginny questioned curiously. Fred blushed an even darker scarlet.

"Well…um…when I was nicking the photos I came across a piece of parchment that had all of the dates you had exams," Fred stuttered. Ginny cast and eye over at Hermione and was surprised to see her smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Fred. I have a long seven months to change my mind," Hermione said seriously.

"And I thought we had made some progress," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"We have but it may all end up going to waste," Ginny said sighing. But secretly she was glad they were waiting until August. It meant she was likely going to see Hermione when she realised she and Fred 'had a thing'.

 **(A/N: hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave a review please!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry it's been forever. I was struggling with major writers block and then kinda of just forgot about this and was more interested in finishing my first one, Dolohov's Curse and then I had new ideas I wanted to start writing. I am really sorry but here's a new chapter, I'll be honest and tell you I'm not entirely sure when I'll next update but hopefully it won't be as long! Anyways, enough ranting, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to please leave a review 3**

 **-HermionesPolyjuice**

 **Just a heads up for this chapter I'll be skipping through the 7 months in one chapter so we can get to the exciting bits.**

 **Chapter 6**

mid-January:

To Hermione's delight, Josie had agreed to move in with Hermione for the next seven months until she left for her adventure with Fred. Every time Hermione thought of their trip she felt both excited and worried. She was excited to finally be able to go, and spend some more time with Fred, whom she hadn't seen since the evening at The Burrow, but she was still very concerned it wouldn't work and she would be much more disappointed than had she not gone at all. It was a bright and breezy morning and Hermione had decided to take a walk around muggle London before her shift started at 10:30. As Hermione stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron she smiled to herself, delighted to see the bustling streets of London filled with red double-decker buses, cars, cyclists and pedestrians. Hermione joined the crowd and began walking down the street wrapping her jacket closer to her in the cold wind. She was just peering into the window of a shop when her wand began to vibrate. Not able to pull it out in broad daylight in Muggle London, Hermione quickly hurried to the closest deserted, alleyway and double-checking no one was around she pulled it out. Silver, words spread out in the air before her, Josie hadn't mastered the use of a phone so they had worked out a complex communication spell that allowed them to communicate through the use of wands.

 _Fred's here, he wants to speak to you ASAP. Please come back._

Hermione sighed somewhat annoyed by her interrupted walk and pocketed her wand. She left the alley way and headed back the way she had come from The Leaky Cauldron. Not even five minutes later Hermione arrived at the inn and pushed open the door.

"Back so quickly Hermione? I thought you went on hour long walks," Tom the innkeeper said looking up to see who had just arrived.

"Apparently I'm needed back at my flat," Hermione groaned rolling her eyes.

"Don't forget your favourite fish pie is on offer today," Tom called after her as Hermione headed into the small backyard leading to Diagon Alley. Hermione waved to acknowledge she got his message. She was inwardly thrilled she wouldn't be needing to cook tonight what with a fish pie that could rival her mother's on offer.

A few moments later Hermione unlocked her front door and pushed it open to find Fred lounging about on the sofa reading one of her many books.

"Interesting this one is, can I borrow it?" Fred asked not even looking up from his page.

"What is the likelihood I get it back?" Hermione asked shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up by the door.

"Hmm…probably quite slim," Fred said truthfully.

"Then no, it's a very important one that one," Hermione said lifting Fred's legs of the sofa and sitting herself down before summoning two glasses of pumpkin juice and handing one to Fred.

"Thanks," he said taking the glass off of her.

"So why did you need to speak to me so urgently that you're not at work and that I had to cut my walk an hour short?" Hermione asked placing the half empty glass on the table next to her.

"Well, I got tickets from Oliver to go watch Pudlemere United against Appleby Arrows tonight and well George is busy with Alicia, Ron and Harry have training and Ginny will be with Neville, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Fred asked going slightly pink.

"OK so you made me end a walk to ask me to go to a Quidditch Game, blimey you Weasleys are as annoying as each other," Hermione said giving Fred a friendly slap. Fred moved slightly away from her, "And not to mention you just made it seem like I was the last resort." Hermione crossed her arms and gave Fred a glare.

"What? No! Not at all, I knew you would ask me about the others given you're not the biggest fan of Quidditch so figured I'd save you the effort," Fred defended himself.

"Still unconvinced," Hermione said.

"I don't know how I could convince you," Fred said apologetically.

"What time's the match?" Hermione asked.

"Six o'clock," Fred replied apprehensively.

"Perfect, so my shift finishes at four. I come back and change out of those unflattering scrubs. We go to The Leaky Cauldron and you buy me the fish pie that's on offer today and then we go to the match. Work for you?" Hermione said after a brief pause.

"Works for me Miss Granger," Fred said leaning forward and giving a quick peck on the cheek. "I shall see you at The Leaky Cauldron at, shall we say quarter to five?"

"You know, a proper gentleman would pick their companion up from their flat," Hermione teased crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, so I shall be here at 4:45 then."

"Suits me. Now you had better disappear off before George gives you a bollocking and I'm late for work." Fred stood up and hurried out of the flat.

"See you later," he shouted over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

"I still can't believe you didn't like it," Hermione said when she and Fred appeared a way outside of the stadium having just apparated from The Leaky Cauldron.

"I can't believe you can like it," Fred said shaking his head at Hermione. "Ugh no it was disgusting."

"No it's not. It's delicious so creamy and…well…fishy-"

"Fishy? You're describing a fish pie with the adjective, fishy. You, the brightest-witch-of-her-age, and fishy is the adjective you can think of – mad," Fred began to laugh.

"Oi." Hermione gave Fred a friendly punch in the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the swarm of people heading towards the stadium.

"How about we go somewhere and eat actual food one time?" Fred asked a smirk spreading across his face.

"You're talking such rubbish," Hermione laughed.

"Naha, what you ate, and I threw up, this evening was not food."

"So what do you suggest is then?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm…I have to say I can make a mean roast lamb. You should try it sometime," Fred looked down at Hermione and winked. Hermione felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach and beamed up at Fred.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"You wouldn't mind? Blimey what do I need to do to cook for you? Be naked?" Fred teased.

"Merlin, no – not at all. I'll be there," Hermione said quickly blushing a dark red. She was glad it was dark and Fred wouldn't have been able to see her scarlet face.

"Next Friday evening? George is taking Alicia somewhere that I don't really want to know."

"Works for me," Hermione said smiling at Fred and noticing his eyes sparkle with delight. Fred squeezed Hermione's hand as they reached the flock of witches and wizards going through the ticket barriers.

"I'm pleasantly surprised, it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Hermione said. The match had lasted just over three hours with Puddlemere United winning by the smallest of margins, 310-290.

"You make it sound like it was going to be awful," Fred said guiding her towards the apparition area away from the stadium and muggle eyes.

"Well, for one it is the middle of January and I was expecting not to be able to feel any part of my body and for another watching a Quidditch game isn't exactly my hobby of choice."

"For one, you did knick my jacket after only what, ten minutes? For another, you're going to have to make it your hobby what with Harry playing for England and Ginny for Holyhead Harpies, no doubt you're going to be spending most weekends watching it," Fred said.

"I didn't knick your jacket. You proved you can sometimes be a nice human being and offered it to me. I think your words were along the line of 'have my jacket if it will shut you up so I can watch this game'," Hermione laughed.

"You're doing a really good job at making me sound like an awful person. You might as well just outright compare me to Malfoy or someone," Fred said seriously but Hermione sensed he was just teasing her.

"Oh I can think of many a thing that will make you seem like an awful person," Hermione joked.

"Please don't, you'll damage my ego." Hermione laughed and Fred pulled her in closer to him as they reached the queue for the apparition area.

"I'm assuming you don't want your jacket back," Hermione whispered into his chest.

"I wouldn't want you to get cold would I?" Fred replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I mean I haven't been warm since dinner."

"I can think of many thinks to change that." Hermione gave Fred a slap on his chest before resting her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat, regular and strong and despite the bitter wind she felt warm, calm and safe with Fred. As they reached the front of the queue, Fred let go of Hermione, much to her, and his own, dismay. He took her hand and apparated them back to her flat.

"Thank you Fred for a truly great evening, I honestly did have a lot of fun," Hermione said.

"So did I, thanks for coming," Fred didn't let go of her hand. "I shall see you next Friday." He gave her a hug and rested a quick kiss on her forehead before disapparating smiling broadly to himself.

mid-April:

"So, any gossip you need to fill me in on?" Ginny asked, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. She had come down from Hogsmede to meet Hermione for coffee on brisk April Saturday.

"Ginny, you ask me this every week. Nothing exciting is going to have happened in seven days," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Still convinced you're hiding something from me though," Ginny said taking a swig of her coffee. They were sitting outside a little, family-run muggle café in London that Hermione used to visit when she was younger.

"You and I both know I wouldn't keep anything from you," Hermione sighed.

"Not even something about a certain brother of mine," Ginny's eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Ginerva Weasley! How could you suggest such a thing?" Hermione said her voice getting louder.

"Only because I have a little bird, more like an owl, who gives me quite a bit of inside information," Ginny laughed.

"And does that owl come from a certain brother of yours?" Hermione said taking a bite out of her raspberry and white chocolate muffin.

"Maybe," Ginny teased.

"Ugh, you're a nightmare," Hermione groaned. Ginny just laughed.

"In all seriousness though Hermione, what is going on with Fred?" Ginny said wiping the smile off of her face and turning serious.

"Nothing, Ginny. Absolutely nothing." However, Ginny was not convinced.

"OK, so if it is nothing then explain to me why you've been spending more lunches and dinners with Fred then? George has been telling me-"

"Ah so George is your inside man, that makes sense.'

"Oh shut up. As I was saying George has told me that he hasn't seen much of Fred that recently because he's been out gallivanting with you."

"I wouldn't describe it as gallivanting."

"So you're not denying you've been seeing Fred then," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What's the point in lying? Yes I have been meeting Fred often but only for lunch or the likes. We're friends, that is it, end of conversation," Hermione said. She was getting tired of being interrogated by Ginny every week about her and Fred's acquaintance.

"Hm…not sure it's going to just be lunch for much longer though," Ginny teased, her green eyes twinkling in the April sun although Hermione was convinced it was more out of mischief than anything else.

"Ginny, just shut up would you. There's nothing, we're just friends so please stop harassing me about it all," Hermione said slowly beginning to lose her temper with the youngest Weasley. But truth be told she wasn't sure what was going on with Fred. Were they just friends? Or was there something more going on? Of course there wasn't. They were most certainly just friends

"Alright, alright you don't need to bite my head off. I was just asking," Ginny said defensively raising her hands.

"More like interrogating," Hermione muttered.

early-May:

"Hermione, are you able to pop by my office after your shift this afternoon? I need a quick chat," Healer Greene said to Hermione as she appeared in the Students' Lounge that morning.

"Of course, I finish at three so I'll come around then if that suits you," Hermione said smiling at the elder Healer.

"Perfect, I shall see you then." Healer Greene hurried out of the room and Hermione wandered over to sit down next to Josie and Lewis.

"What does she need to speak to you about, Mione?" Josie asked as Hermione plopped herself down in between her two work friends.

"Josie," Hermione warned.

"Oops, sorry Hermione. It's just a habit that's all," Josie said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Hmm. I don't know though. I'm guessing she's had a thought about the conversation I had with her a while ago about my trip at the end of the summer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I guess you're right, as per usual." Hermione heard Lewis snigger next to her but decided to ignore him.

"So you're still going to go then Hermione?" Lewis asked a few seconds later. Hermione turned around in her chair to face Lewis.

"I guess so. I mean I don't have an excuse not to," Hermione said quietly.

"You should go, Mio – I mean Hermione. You really should, you need it. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if Healer Greene turned around this afternoon and said outright to go now because you don't need to finish your training," Josie told Hermione.

"Of course I need to finish my training! How could you suggest such a thing?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Probably because you're Hermione," Lewis laughed into her ear. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Doesn't mean much, I don't know half enough to move on to becoming a Junior Healer," she sighed leaning back against the wall.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by an elderly wizard who just walked into the lounge and announced who was shadowing who,

"Lewis Brown and Josie King, you're with Healer Towning on the Second Floor, you've got quite the interesting case today. Hermione Granger and Lauren Thomas you're both shadowing Healer Smythe in Spell Damage." Hermione groaned under her breath when she found she would be spending the whole day with her least favourite person on the course, someone she disliked almost as much as she had Draco Malfoy. On the other hand, Hermione was secretly pleased she was with Healer Smythe, they had got along famously when Hermione first started almost two years ago and had much in common. Fortunately for Hermione, Healer Smythe was also well aware of Lauren's nuisance among the other Student Healers.

"She's an absolute nightmare," Hermione groaned as she slumped onto the chair next to Lewis during their lunch hour.

"Was she that bad?" Josie asked through a mouthful of left over Ceaser Salad from the night before.

"Ugh, you have no idea. You've never had to be with her so consider yourself lucky," Hermione complained as she took a salad from her bag.

"And judging by what you tell us each time you're with her, I also consider myself very lucky not to be with her," Josie said through a mouthful.

"Is she really that bad though Hermione? I mean whenever I see her she seems perfectly kind and normal," Lewis piped in.

"Oh she is, I could go on for about an hour about her if you would like," Hermione groaned.

"Please don't. Once you start you never stop. I still remember than evening a couple of weeks ago when you started ranting at about 7 and didn't stop until at least 11, and I had fallen asleep for a while in the middle," Josie said rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Lewis laughed. As he had didn't live with either of them he didn't know what went on between them. He did, however, love hearing about their stories of Josie burning the house down or food poisoning Hermione or Hermione complaining about something. It was something that had changed in Hermione since the battle, she would be able to complain about something for hours on end. Everyone figured she had got that from her brief period dating Ron, as he was quite the complainer - but Hermione way out shone him now at her ability to talk non-stop for hours.

At that moment, a tall, skinny blonde-haired girl walked into the tearoom surrounded by three other girls all staring up at her in amazement. As she entered the room she cast her eye over to where Hermione, Josie and Lewis were sitting.

"Did you hear Granger almost killed a patient this morning?" she said snidely, loud enough for most of the room to hear. Lewis carefully put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to prevent her from jumping up and attacking Lauren.

"Did you hear Thomas is so incompetent she didn't realise she was the one who gave the patient the wrong potion?" Hermione retorted back, her eyes narrowing.

"You were the one who gave me the potion."

"I was the one who told you to give them the potion in the blue bottle. But you were the one to give the patient the potion in the red vial."

"At least I knew the answer to what Smythe asked us about snake bites." At this, Hermione went a very deep shade of red. It was very unlike her not to know the answer to a question.

"Only after about 5 minutes."

"But at least I knew the answer." Hermione tried to stand up but Lewis pushed her back down.

"Hermione, don't. It's not worth it," he said quietly in her ear.

"Ooooh, it looks like the Mudblood can actually make friends. I would have thought you both better than that to be friends with that thing," Lauren said across the silent room as everyone had stopped their conversations to listen to this heated argument. It was now the time for Lewis and Josie to blush.

"Why should it matter what someone's heritage is?" Josie said defiantly. "Last time I checked, this muggle-born was a lot smarter, kinder and a much better person than that pureblood over there." Lauren's face twisted in anguish at Josie's comment.

"You did not," she said quietly but it shook through the entire room.

"Oh I did. I really don't see what your problem is, you're just worried about being outshone by someone you don't see should be apart of this magical community. But you're wrong, Thomas, you are very wrong. In case you hadn't noticed, a lot of our fellow Student Healers stay as far away from you as possible, and would rather spend time with a mudblood," Josie squirmed at the word but defiantly continued, "than you. You're just a very insecure person, you've grown up with a perfect childhood getting everything and anything you wanted whereas some of us didn't. We had to work for what we got. We also played a part in defeating Voldemort but you…you ran away and went into hiding when he came back and only reappeared once he was defeated. And, yes, we all know that is true." Josie stared across the room at Lauren, who had shrunken into the corner trying to make herself as insignificant as possible.

"Come on Hermione, Lewis. We don't deserve to spend time with that," Josie said to her two best friends, picked up her bag and stormed out of the tearoom. Hermione and Lewis shared a quick glance before following Josie out of the room, leaving it in stunned silence.

"That was brilliant," Lewis breathed once they were far enough away from the tearoom.

"It was wasn't it," Josie said with a laugh. "Her face was priceless. Hopefully, that's set her in her place.

"I doubt it," Hermione muttered, more to herself than her friends but they both caught her comment.

Later that afternoon, Hermione found herself outside Healer Greene's office. She knocked the wooden door and after hearing a faint 'come in' she pushed it open. She had been in the Healer's office a few times before and it never ceased to amaze her how such an orderly and expert Healer could be so messy. Today was no different; the office was a state with papers all over the place, various files littering the floor, potions and remedies falling out of the cupboards and a number of textbooks lying open.

"Ah Hermione, do take a seat," Healer Greene gestured to the seat in front of her desk. Hermione perched on the end, curious as to why she had been summoned to the Healer's office.

"I have been speaking to other Healers and since you've shown a huge level of competency and with such fantastic exam results in January, the best we've ever had as a matter of fact, we've all decided that you've have successfully passed the Student Healing level a few weeks before everyone else. We want you to go on your adventure so that you can be back to start your Junior Healing course in September. We feel that you deserve it, having clocked well over 2000 hours these past 20 months. So please, don't try and argue. It's been decided you have graduated with First Class Honours as of today," Healer Greene said with a smile. It was the last thing Hermione had expected and she sat there momentarily, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"I…um…don't know what to say. Um…thank you," Hermione finally managed to stutter.

"You're more than welcome Hermione. You are one of a kind and show more potential than I've ever seen in a Student Healer. I just hope you will come back with just as much desire and passion to continue learning. I have no doubt you will end up being one of the best healers St Mungo's has ever seen."

"Don't worry, Healer Greene, I have no intention on losing any of my passion. Thank you for everything, and I look forward to being back under your, and all the other Senior Healers', guidance very soon," Hermione said trying to express your gratitude. A few minutes later she was dismissed and she left the office and after packing up her locker she left St Mungo's for three months. She was disappointed she didn't run into either Josie or Lewis but she figured she could meet them for coffee before she headed off with Fred.

 **(A/N: sorry it's quite a long chapter but I wanted to get on with the main bit of the story but figured I needed a bit of a filler! Please do leave your thoughts in a review 3, they're appreciated so so much!)**


End file.
